1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to RFID (Radio Frequency Identification Document) readers, and is specifically related to authentication tags provided on removable system parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Replaceable unit monitors (RUMs) are increasingly being used in machines to monitor the status of replaceable sub-assemblies, otherwise known as consumer replaceable units (CRUs). Printers, copiers, fax machines, and image forming apparatus in general, may have a number of CRUs including fuser modules, print cartridge and a toner bottles. A RFID transponder, or tag, mounted on each sub-assembly, may communicate with a unique coupler device via a dedicated antenna that may be placed in close proximity to the RFID tag. A host computer or ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit), in communication with each individual coupler device, interrogates the status of each RFID tag.
An exemplary system and method for controlling communications in a security system based upon RFID techniques is discussed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0160309. The RFID reader is provided with multiple modulation techniques, multiple antennas, and the capability to vary its power level and carrier frequency.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0141962 discloses an apparatus and method for locating an RFID transponder and includes a plurality of antennas for receiving identification data broadcast by the RFID transponder.
Another exemplary method and apparatus for tracking items with a RFID tag is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,121. This patent includes passive RFID tags, interrogators with several antenna inputs connected to the sensing antennas in order to multiplex the antenna signals, and a host computer in communication with the interrogators.
Another RFID system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,420, which includes multiple antennas, at least one of which can be selected to facilitate the interrogation of RFID elements, a control system for addressing antennas sequentially so that the antenna system can determine the order of the tagged items.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,027 further discloses a proximity reader for a RFID system that is programmed to determine and store optimum antenna impedance values to achieve peak antenna resonance at each of multiple operating frequencies.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,564 discloses an exemplary design of a multi-directional RF (radio frequency) antenna comprising a plurality of coils adapted to communicate to a source, such as an RFID tag. The antenna includes a switch for selecting at least one of the RF antenna coils for transmission of the RF signals and receipt of the RF response signals.
All of the references indicated above are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety for their teachings.
Also, software piracy is an increasing issue for companies that make software applications and games. In the past, software manufacturers have relied on the use of specially formatted media, or on license key numbers that need to be input to the application for installation on a user's computer. Sometimes, critical data is provided in areas of a media such as, for example, a CD or a DVD, that are not accessible by standard operation system utilities or software applications that are designed for copying files. For example, some applications such as games won't even launch unless the media is in the drive, and if the media is removed from the drive, then the application shuts down. However, in this case, the hidden data is static and once the data location on the media is found, then the system is broken. Moreover, by sharing the license key number, several users can use and/or install multiple copies of a software.